L'amour d'un frère
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Après avoir tué Thanos avec les autres Avengers Thor retrouve Loki. Ou la fin que j'imagine pour Noël au MCU.


Hello guys!

Voici mon OS de noël un peu à l'avance et qui ne concerne pas du tout noël mais joyeux noël quand même. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.^^ Je m'en retourne de ce pas dormir, je suis complément KO. J'ai trop écris. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bye

Your dear Archangel.

* * *

THORKI

L'amour d'un frère

Résumé : Après avoir tué Thanos avec les autres Avengers Thor retrouve Loki. Celui-ci lui explique son geste. S'en suis une réconciliation en profondeur qui est assez bruyante pour réveiller tous les Avengers réunis.

Thor dans ses appartements au nouveau QG des Avengers n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir sauvé Midgard. Tous les Midgardiens étaient de retour grâce à leurs efforts communs. Tous les Avengers étaient redevenus des héros, non plus des fugitifs recherchés par l'état. Stormbreaker avait bien bataillée, comme ses amis d'ailleurs. Il en avait profité pour rendre ses mains à Eitri et faire revenir tout son peuple grâce à la pierre du temps de l'ami Strange. Mais aucun de ses amis ou des Midgardiens retrouvés ne pouvait remplacer ses pertes personnelles. Ce cher Heimdall, certes gardien du Bifrost mais aussi un grand ami. La brave Brunnhilde, la dernière des Valkyries morte en guerrière. Son peuple, le trio et dame Cif. Mais surtout la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Celui sans qui il ne serait pas en vie à l'heure qu'il était. Son frère, le ténébreux héritier de Jotunheim, un grand sorcier, le Trickster, Loki. Cette perte le déchirait encore. Il l'avait défendu, il lui avait permit de vivre. Par Odin il s'était sacrifier pour lui ! Avait-il eut peur ? Avait-il regretté son geste de révolte ? Au Walhalla lui en voulait-il de s'être fait attraper bêtement ? Loki avait été brave. Thor portait enfin son deuil, maintenant que le gant de l'infini était détruit et les pierres rendues à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Strange avait tout réparé. Tout sauf cette injustice. Loki aurait dû vivre. Il avait perdu le Tesseract ! Il devait bien y avoir une raison !

-Mon frère tu es bien triste pour quelqu'un qui a sauvé Midgard, constata une voix derrière lui.

C'était la voix de… Le cœur du dieu blond rata un battement. Il se leva de son lit recouvert de fourrure de loup blanc. Il n'osa pas se retourner, comme si Loki risquait de n'être qu'une illusion s'il le faisait.

-Ai-je droit à un câlin, mon frère ?demanda voix du dieu des mensonges.

Cette voix lui avait tant manquée. À la fois douce, rauque et assurée. Ce n'était que lorsque l'on manquait d'une chose que l'on se rendait qu'elle était essentielle au bonheur. Il en était de même avec Loki. Lorsqu'il disparaissait Thor se languissait de le revoir. Il l'attendait toujours. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui manquait le plus chez son cher frère. Son ton détaché ? Son attitude désintéressée des autre. Sa personnalité de façade n'était pas très attachante. Thor préférait le Loki certes calme mais combattant émérite, sorcier exceptionnel pourtant fourbe, frère passionné et aimant, allier précieux et stratège, quelques fois impulsif mais dans le bon sens. Malgré ces traits de caractère du vrai Loki jamais son masque ne tombait si rapidement sauf avec lui. D'habitude le sorcier aux beaux yeux verts brillant de malice ne faisait pas ce genre de faix pas. À croire que le voir en mauvaise posture le déstabilisait….

-Tu me le dois depuis près de deux mois, Thor, fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.

Le dieu du tonnerre se retourna. Le Loki qu'il découvrit lui coupa le souffle. Le brun n'avait pas son apparence d'As. Loki était bleu et à moitié nu. Il avait des cornes qui ressemblaient grandement celles de son fameux casque doré en plus bestial. Des bijoux en or et émeraude les parsemaient. Ne le rendant que plus gracieuses même carrément majestueuses. Ses yeux d'un rouge rubis scrutaient Thor. Pas de défis. Pas avec peine. Avec rien de négatif. Avec cette passion que le blond aimait tant voir dans les yeux de son frère. Sa peau bleu. Sa peau de Jotun portait d'étranges cicatrices, ressemblant à des tatouages mais fait sans encre, scarifiés sur sa peau. Ses longs cheveux noir corbeau le rendait encire plus magnifique, allant parfaitement avec tout le reste. Ils étaient légèrement gelés par endroit. Thor le trouvait sublime ainsi, sous sa vrai forme. Le dieu des mensonges était bien plus beau en Jotun. Le blond ne comprenait jamais pourquoi Loki en avait honte. Le Jotun n'était vêtu que de fines peaux de bête noir qui lui allait à ravir. Son accoutrement était digne d'un roi. Loki acceptait ses origines ? Thor tout sourire écarta les bras pour aller serrer son frère adoré.

-Attends, le stoppa le sorcier. Je te blesser sinon.

Et Loki redevint un As. Il se rhabilla de cuir noir et de soie verte et se jeta de lui-même dans les bras de Thor. Le blond l'entoura rapidement dans son giron. Loki était frêle. Plus que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Avait-il passé deux mois sans manger dans l'espace ? Il était sec et malgré ses vêtements épais Thor pouvait sentir ses côtes contre ses bras. Il lui sembla fragile entre ses bras puissants, faible et sans défense. Loki qui était toujours présomptueux et orgueilleux, était en mal d'attention. Tout juste s'il ne se mettait pas à ronronner, se cachant contre le torse du dieu du tonnerre.

-C'est si bon de te revoir, le blond. Tu m'as manqué, mon frère.

Il entendit Loki glapir de joie contre lui. Le brun releva la tête, un sourire de bonheur purement sincère s'étala sur son visage si pâle qu'on aurait dit de la porcelaine.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, murmura tellement doucement Loki que Thor faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Une de ses mains alla se poser sur les cheveux de sont frère. Il semblait avoir une idée en tête.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai tenté de le tuer, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

-Mais de quoi parle t… commença Thor.

Sa main aux longs doigts fins et osseux tira le visage de Thor vers le sien, agrippant avec force ses cheveux en brosse. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec empressement, Loki prenait clairement les rennes. Il frotta lascivement sa virilité fortement réveillée déjà contre celle qui ne l'était pas encore de Thor. Ce simple mouvement fit gronder Thor dans sa bouche même si les deux colonnes de chairs étaient enfermées dans leurs pantalons. Loki en profitait pour aller explorer la bouche du blond passant sur ses dents et sur sa langue. Thor se rendit compte qu'il aimait ce que l'Embrouilleur lui faisait. Il sentit son sang affluer vers son entre jambe. Ses lèvres étaient douces, sa langue un peu râpeuse et taquine, ses mains qui fourrageaient dans ses cheveux. Cela le rendait fous. Loki ne pouvait pas tout contrôler. N'était-il pas, par Odin, guerrier plus virile que son bien aimé frère ? Il allait prouver sa virilité sur le champs en faisant à Loki le genre de câlin qu'il réclamait. Thor repoussa le dieu sorcier, le faisant atterrir sur les fourrures du lit et se donna en spectacle en enlevant son t-shirt, révélant ses abdos dur comme le métal de Stormbreaker. Le Trickster se précipita pour les lécher mais Thor le maintint fermement sur le matelas. Le brun se débattit alors que le blond défaisait les sangles de sa tenue dite décontractée. Il découvrit le torse de Loki émacié, squelettique et effrayant. Il était tellement pâle qu'il semblait pouvoir être cassé.

-Si ru n'aime pas ce que tu vois… commença à stresser Loki.

Il fut stoppé par le blond qui embrassa son cou avec tendresse, le faisant glapir pathétiquement. Thor aimait ce qu'il voyait. Mais plus encore ce qu'il entendait. Il avait toujours su que son frère avait une vie sexuelle exubérante et très démonstrative. Mais en être à la fois le témoin et celui qui provoquait ces réactions, c'était tout autre chose. Malgré ses kilos en moins et sa pâleur exacerbée Loki restait beau. Non en fait il l'était encore plus. Thor se devait de le rassurer. Juste au dessus de lui, il plongea ses yeux bleu azur dans les siens d'un vert émeraude translucide.

-Tu es le plus beau mon frère, lui assura-t-il.

Il vit une chose effarante. Loki, le rouge aux joues, décontenancé par sa déclaration. À ce moment, il était l'homme le plus mignons des neuf, enfin des huit si on chipote, royaumes. Il se garda tout de même de lui dire par peur de le vexer. Il aimait trop ce Loki là. Il ne voulait pas le faire fuir. Pour une fois qu'il ne tentait rien contre lui. Il embrassa avec ferveur son torse en ouvrant d'une seul sangle son pantalon d'As. Les gémissement du dieu des mensonges l'encouragèrent. C'était le Walhalla mais avec Loki. Une image bien différente de ce qu'en faisaient les légendes… Et encore il n'était pas en lui. Qui sait ce que cela lui procurerait. Loki n'avait pas la force de retourner la vapeur. Ses mains de contentaient de rester dans les cheveux du dieu du tonnerre. Beaucoup de ses ongles étaient cassés, voir même arrachés pour certains. Mais ses doigts étaient toujours aussi agiles malgré le fatigue. La peau que Thor embrassait été tiède et douce comme de la soie. Il embrassait, léchait et mordait pour faire avoir à Loki d'improbables variation de voix toutes plus excitantes les une que les autres. Thor se releva, juste le temps d'enlever le haut de Loki et son pantalon. Le dieu des mensonges détourna le visage qui s'empourprait avec force tendis que son érection se dressait fièrement entre ses jambes. Thor eut tout le loisir de voir à quel point le membre de son frère était imposant et d'une belle couleur ivoire. Il se sentit heureux du fait qu'il n'aurait pas à se le prendre. Alors qu'il bloquait à la vue de ce sexe turgescent, Loki avait, avec ses dernières ressources magiques, incanté du lubrifiant qu'il rependait déjà sur ses doigts. Thor le vit se retourner péniblement et se préparer. Le blond déglutit en voyant la scène. Les superbes fesses de Loki séparées par cette main aux mouvements à la fois obscènes et sensuels étaient la plus belle vision du monde. Ses ongles cassé semblaient le gêner. Alors Thor enleva la main de Loki qui s'ouvrait pour lui. Il le retourna et alla embrasser ses lèvres d'un baiser chaste avant que Loki ne cache son visage dans ses bras. Thor grogna, les écarta et lui lança un regard courroucé.

-Je veux te voir quand tu jouiras, lâcha-t-il.

Loki piala de gêne mais un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Thor ouvrit ses cuisses en douceur pour en admirer la vue.

-Tu attends quoi alors ?s'impatienta le brun. Prends moi donc Thor.

Et Thor ne pu résister lorsque son frère adoptif passa ses frêles bras sous ses genoux et les tira vers lui avec un regard provocateur à son égard. Avec la rapidité de la foudre Thor ouvrit son propre pantalon et entra sans plus de procès en Loki. Le brun eut un cri de plaisir peu virile qui faillit faire perdre la raison à Thor. Entre ses chairs fermes et serrées Thor se demanda comment il avait pu préférer une Midgardienne à son frère. C'était la meilleure chose au monde. Loki enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il regarda Thor dans les yeux lui faisant comprendre qu'il était habitué à sa présence en lui. Il laissa aller ses bras sur le lit, ses cheveux tels une auréole noire. Thor trouva qu'il ressemblait à un ange. Un ange bigrement obscène. Le premier coup de bassin fut si bon qu'il cru jouir sur le coup. Mais n'était-il pas le dieu du tonnerre ? Le dieu le plus endurant qui existe ? Même si les gémissement et les cris de Loki était la mélodie la plus enivrante de la création il se refusa de finir si vite. Il partit en long mouvement cadencés, sortant parfois entièrement de son frère. Le visage de Loki affichait un air de pur luxure qu'il adora sur le champ. Il voulait le faire venir le plus vite possible pour voir ce que cela donnerait comme expression. Il prit en main le membre jusque là délaissé entre eux.

-Ah ! Thor !s'écria alors le dieu des mensonges.

Thor bougea sa main en même temps que ses hanches et son frère cria son prénom tel un mantra voir une litanie à chaque coup qu'il donnait. Peu importait qui entendrait, qui se réveillerait et qui aurait un traumatisme en les entendant. Thor était avec son frère et ils se réconciliaient peu importait ses coéquipiers. Le brun était cambré en arrière, les fermement agrippées aux fourrures. C'était magnifique. Thor se mit à grogner de plaisir, devenant plus brutal, pilonnant Loki de toute sa force. Le pliant presque en deux. Il sentait ses os contre ses muscles, c'était fortement déconcertant. Sa voix déjà un peu rauque s'enroua donnant lieu à un excitation décuplée pour Thor. Le blond alla l'embrasser d'une façon dominatrice et Loki, perdu dans son plaisir, se laissa faire. Thor l'assit sur lui et continua de le pilonner brutalement le guidant sur lui en le prenant par les hanches. Loki offrait une vue parfaite sur son cou, son torse et son entre jambe. Il s'accrochait encore au lit. Ses yeux étaient noir de désir, un peu comme ceux de Thor. Il ressentait une étrange sensation de plénitude à être remplis sans vergogne par le blond. Il en avait besoin. Besoin de se sentir déchiré de l'intérieur par celui qu'il aimait. Il ne s'était pas insurgé contre Thanos pour rien. Il tenait trop à Thor pour le laisser bêtement disparaître de son existence. Le dieu des mensonges se sentit venir dans la main de Thor. Cela eut pour effet de le faire se resserrer autour de la virilité en lui qui se libéra dans un grondement d'ours. Il s'enleva de lui et nettoya rapidement le brun avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. Il lui donna un baisé sur le front avant de le serrer contre lui.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla Loki.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon frère, répondit Thor sans hésiter.

En sécurité dans les puissants bras de celui qu'il appréciait tant Loki se laissa aspirer par le royaume de Morphée.


End file.
